Change
by JuJawoolia
Summary: This is an adventure like no other. It's a sin itself, but one I cannot deny. I do not regret anything. Not on thing. I'm happy this happened. My only probable is, it happened to me.
1. Chapter 1

"Minion! Delay breakfast for me! I'll be in here a while!" I shouted from the bathroom.

This was now day four of me being sick. I almost always was feeling sick, throwing up, and just not wanting to do anything. It wasn't the first time I had gotten this sickness though. I knew I would get over it eventually.

"Just a minute sir!" Minion replied.

I wrapped an arm around my stomach. God I felt awful. It felt like my insides would become my outsides at any given second. I couldn't even keep water down at this point. The worst point would be in the morning though. Usually around the time I would eat breakfast, I'll start to feel a little queasy, and end up getting sick.

"Why must this sickness fall over me? I was suppose to kidnap Roxanne again today." I asked myself. "Maybe it will pass before lunch."

I felt a wave of nausea pass over me. I immediately turned back toward the toilet, waiting. I hated this part. It always took forever for the relief to come. Always. The queasy feeling would stay for minutes on end. I hated it.

"Do you want any medicine sir?" Minion suddenly asked me from the other side of the door.

"If it helps me, then yes." I reply.

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute with something for you." Minion informed and walked away.

I stayed in the bathroom. I just wanted this to end. I hated being sick. I hated it more than anything.

"Why can't I jus-"

But I didn't finish. Almost mid sentence, my stomach revolted. I hurled, feeling as if the end was near. I didn't know why my sickness was so bad, but it was. Maybe my immune system was weaker now that I was older.

Knock knock knock.

I took a feel deep breaths, feeling the nausea leave. My stomach settled. I was done. With a heavy sigh, I flushed the toilet, watching as the contents went down.

Knock knock knock.

"Sir, I've got your medicine." Minion informed.

"I'm coming. Give me a minute." I reply, slowly getting up.

I didn't feel as sick which was good. In all honesty, I hadn't felt this much relief since I got sick. I eventually made my way to the door, unlocking and opening it. Minion greeted me with a smile.

"You're looking a little better sir. A good sign." He said.

"I'm feeling quite better too. Maybe I might be able to kidnap Ms. Richie today." I replied. "Now, the medicine?"

Minion nodded and poured a red liquid into a small cup. He made sure it was measured correctly before giving it to me. I quickly drank it, praying that I could at least keep that down.

"Thanks Minion. Now, I need you to get Ms. Richie. I've got a plan." I say. "But wait for me. We aren't bringing her to the lab today.

Minion smiled and started toward the car. I whistled for my brain bots to come so I could get changed. I wasn't going to carry out an evil plan in my pajamas. As usual, they came quickly with everything I needed. I got changed and headed to my lab area. I felt much better at this point. Unusually better.

"Let's see...What evil plan to do today?" I asked myself. "Oh, perfect."

I grab a few things from my lab and headed toward the car. I had a bright smile on my face as I got in the passenger seat.

"Okay Minion. Let's go."

Minion smiled and started the car. That's when I noticed something a little odd. I appeared to have a little more weight on me. It wasn't super noticeable, if at all, but it was there. I brushed it off to the side though. Now was not the time to complain about my weight. It was time for an evil scheme.

"Once you get her, we'll head to Metro Tower. I'll make my appearance from there." I informed.

"You got it boss." Minion replied.

I watched the building pass by as we travels through the city. Metrocity. It would be mine one day. I could feel it.

"There she is." Minion pointed out.

Sure enough, standing outside an apartment was Roxanne. She appeared to be reporting something - the perfect time to kidnap her.

"Yes. Now Minion. Get her now and make it quick." I say.

Minion quickly parked the invisible car. I watched as he got out, ever so sneakily heading over to Roxanne before grabbing her. He used the spray to knock her out before running over to the invisible car. The camera man watched, recording the whole thing. I laughed evilly.

"We got her!" Minion happily said as he got in the car.

I watched as he put Roxanne in the back seat and smiled. This plan had to work. It had to.

"Alright Minion. To Metro Tower!" I said.

Minion hit the gas, and off we went. By now, thousands of citizens were watching the news. All of them eager to find out what happens next. I laughed in my head. This was by far one of the best plans. There was no way it could fail.

"Sir, I have recent confirmation that Metro Man in on this way." Minion suddenly informed me.

I turned toward him, a large smirk on my face.

"He can't find us right now. It's virtually impossible." I say.

Minion smiles and keeps driving, that is, until the car suddenly stops going. I looked around for a second, wondering what happened. I couldn't pinpoint what had stopped us though.

"Oh no. Sir, you might want to go now. Metro Man is hot on our trail." Minion informed.

"No. You go. I'll take the fall for this one. Hurry though." I reply.

"I can't jus-"

"Minion go!"

It didn't take long for Minion to leave. I found that a little surprising at first, but brushed it off to the side. I hurried to the drivers seat, waiting.

"Why did I do that?" I asked myself.

Bang!

I knew it would come eventually. He was here, on top of my car. I heard him get off before opening the door.

"Ah, my old friend." He said.

"Yes! It is I!" I respond. "And you aren't my friend. You stopped my car."

"Are you going to surrender or not?" He asked.

I sighed and just held out my arms.

"Yeah. Just take me in." I reply. "Roxanne is in the back."

Metro Man cuffed my hands before handing me off to a police man who had arrived at the scene. I didn't really struggle to get in the back of the police car. There was no need to. Minion was going to get me out eventually.

"Thank you Metro Man!" News reporters shouted, swarming the hero.

I simply played the bad guy role and smirked. I would chuckle occasionally, but once I was on my way to jail, I was quiet. It was at this time when I looked down and remembered something. I had been gaining weight.

"How on earth?" I asked myself.

Now that I was slouched more, I could clearly see how much weight I had gained. It didn't seem like too much. Maybe five pounds or so. It still confused me as to how I was gaining weight. Maybe it was something in the medicine Minion gave me.

Once we arrived at the jail, I went through the normal procedures before they took me to my cell. I didn't really seem to care about anything at the time. I was mainly just concerned on how my escape would happen. It wasn't going to be easy, I'll say that much. It never really is.

'Alright Minion. Make this one quick.' I thought to myself as I entered the cell.

"We'll bring you dinner in about three hours." One of the guards informed me.

"Oh will you?" I asked suspiciously, laughing a bit after.

I heard the guard grunt before leaving me alone in the cell. I sighed and fell to the ground. I hated it in here. I couldn't wait for my escape. I wanted to go back to my evil lair and relax. I couldn't though.

If only I could go home now...


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while, but eventually I got out. By then, I was so tired. I'm not sure why, I just was. Not to mention I had spent almost a week in jail. It was by far the shortest time yet. Over the corse of that time, I had gotten sick in the morning. Every. Single. Morning. It was so relieved when I found out Minion had finally come to get me. I explained a little bit of this stuff to Minion on our drive home. He ended up stopping somewhere to get something, but kept it hidden from me.

"Come on. Tell me what it is!" I begged.

"No sir. Not until we get back to the lair!" He responded.

"Why can't you just tell me now?!"

"For reasons you wouldn't understand!"

I groaned and flung myself back. Slouching a bit, I rested my hands on my middle. I hated it when he did this. I hated it with a passion.

"Please." I begged one last time.

Minion sighed and turned to me. He had an innocent look on his face, as if begging me not to ask anymore.

"Sir, do you know anything about your species?" He asked me.

"Um...Not really, why?" I respond.

"Well, when we get back to the lair, I'm going to run some tests on you. We need to figure out some stuff."

I sighed and sat up a bit. This was going to be a long day.

"Why do you need to know this stuff?" I asked him.

Minion sighed before throwing me a small box. I could hear something shake inside it as it fell onto my lap. I immediately grabbed it, reading the label is bright pink.

Pregnancy test.

"Minion, who on earth-"

"Your symptoms add up. Better safe than sorry." He interrupted.

"Minion, males can not get pregnant."

"Male sea horses are the ones that carry the young. Your alien species might be like that."

I pinched my temples, rubbing them a bit. Was this really happening?

"Here we are. Now hurry up and take that test." Minion stated, pulling into the lair.

I was a little hesitant, but got out of the car. The brain bots happily greeted me, bringing my outfit. I smiled, giving each of them a little affection before heading to the bathroom.

While I was in there, Minion prepared to run some tests. Most of them involved blood, but a few of them only required saliva. Of corse, as soon as I came out of the bathroom, the tests began. Believe me, as I waited for the results of all the tests I thought the world was going to end. Anxiety built up inside me. At this point, I was hoping it would be the only thing inside me.

"Sir, I got some information!" Minion suddenly yelled.

"Do not hesitate! Tell me everything!" I reply.

Minion held up a few papers, hurrying over to his boss.

"According to this, if your species of alien does not have a partner, you are able to reproduce asexually." Minion explained.

"Oh boy. What are the odds of that happening?" I asked, a little afraid.

"At least 67% sir."

I felt my heart skip a beat. That's more than half.

"Here, sit down for a second sir. You don't look so good." Minion offered, quickly grabbing a chair for me.

I sat down, placing a hand over my stomach. Just knowing I could be pregnant terrified me.

"I'm going to go see if the pregnancy test is ready." Minion informed me and headed off.

I held my breath, waiting. I was hoping the test would come back negative. I wasn't ready for this at all.

"Please be a minus. Please be a minus." I begged in a soft whisper.

I heard Minion coming closer. Immediately, I looked up. He was carrying the test in his hand. It was quite obvious he had seen the results.

"Well?" I asked him.

He handed the test to me slowly. I felt my heart racing as I grabbed it. Slowly, I lowered my head to see the sign. I was hoping for a minus.

"It's positive." Minion suddenly said.

I looked up at him for a second before looking back down at the test. There right before my eyes, was a little pink plus. I put one hand around my mouth. I was pregnant.

"Minion, I...I'm not ready for this." I say, my voice shaky.

"I know sir, but I'm right beside you. I'll help you. You'll get through it." Minion encouraged.

I looked down at my belly for a moment, then back at the test. My mind was processing so much. There was life, growing inside me.

"I'm going to take a nap. Maybe some recast will help me with this." I say. "Processing the information I mean."

"Alright sir. I'll clean up and do as much research as I can about male pregnancy." Minion said.

I got up and slowly headed to my room. A brain bot followed, making his happy noises.

"Are you going to come take a nap with daddy?" I asked playfully.

He gently nudges at my side, almost telling me yes. I chuckled and pet him a bit.

"Alright. But once I wake up, you know the drill."

The brain bot barked with happiness, nudging my back and shoulders. I smiled and opened the door to my room. He immediately got me my pajamas, watching as I slipped them on. I then laid down on my bed, trying my best to get comfortable. Oddly enough, sleeping on my side was the most comfortable. Usually I slept on my back.

"Alright brain bot. To bed." I say.

I watch as the brain bot turns off the light and closes the door before flying over to the bed. I welcomed him with open arms, watching as he cuddled close to my chest. I let out a long sigh and let my arm rest around my middle. My finger slowly ran over my belly.

"Maybe it was just faulty." I tell myself before slowly drifting off.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up a few hours later. The room was darker than before, or so it seemed. I looked at the brain bot. He was still cuddled up against me. I smiled and let him a little. I loved my creations. They were my children.

"Brain bot. Time to get up." I said.

I watched as he slowly powered on. He greeted me with a few bows before getting up to turn on the light. I watched, stretching myself out a bit. I felt and heard a few bones pop, but it was a relief.

"Minion!" I yelled.

I felt I should probably ask him a few questions regarding pregnancy. I've seen a few women around while they were pregnant, but I never really knew anything about it.

"You called sir?" Minion asked, slowly opening the door.

"Yes. Did you find anything out about pregnancy?"

"Actually, yes. Quite a bit of stuff. Come on out, I'll show you."

I let out a small yawn before getting up off the bed. A feeling of anxiety swept over me. I wasn't ready for this.

"Here. Just read this." Minion suddenly said, pointing to one of the screens on the monitors.

I sat down on the chair we kept there, and started reading. Oddly enough, pregnancy wasn't as scary as I thought. The worst that could happen is my stomach growing, and even then, it's only nine months.

"And according to your results, you're about two months along." Minion informed.

"Oh boy. That means I'll really start to show soon." I reply, placing a hand over my belly.

"Well, I can see now that you've got a little bit of a bump going on there. It's not too noticeable though."

I looked down at my stomach. I already knew there was a little something going on, I just wanted to see how bad it really was. As Minion said, it wasn't that noticeable, but it was there.

"Minion, in this thing I read, I came across this thing called an ultrasound. How does that work?" I asked.

"Oh, well basically a doctor will take this thing, almost like a camera, and see if the growing fetus is healthy or not." Minion explained. "Here, I'll show you."

I watched as Minion searched up ultrasounds. I was kind of eager to see what they looked like. Oddly enough, it was just a black and white image. It wasn't too interesting at first, until we came across a picture of a doctor preforming an ultrasound on a patient.

"Minion, I want one done on me." I beg.

"Sir, we don't have the equipment, and I don't think you want the entire city knowing you're pregnant." Minion replied.

"True." I said, and started thinking.

If I couldn't go to a doctor to get the ultrasound done, I would do it myself! I would build my own machine!

"Minion! Get me materials to build! I'm going to give myself an ultrasound!" I say.

Minion smiles and runs off to get some things. I look at the monitors for a moment before looking back at my small baby bump.

"We're going to see you. My little one." I say to it before hurrying to grab some things as well.

*le time skip*

I was so close to being done. All I had to do was hook up the camera to the monitors. Then it would be done.

"Sir, you should take a quick break." Minion started. "I made lunch for you."

I looked up a him before agreeing. Slowly, I stood up, a smile on my face.

"I am so close to finishing it! Just a few modern alterations, and I'll finally see my child!" I say.

He smiled and handed me a plate with a sandwich on it. Not just any sandwich, my favorite. Ham, cheese, mayo, and pickles.

"Thanks Minion. You're a life saver." I stated and took a bite.

"Anything for you boss." He replied. "And I can see your bump is getting bigger."

I nodded, sighing a bit. He wasn't lying. At this point, it was quite obvious I was pregnant. I had a little baby bump, almost big enough to cup my hand around. It looked more like I had gained weight though, which is good. Especially since I was going to try a new evil scheme.

"Yes. I'm really starting to show." I say.

"Are you excited?" Minion asked.

I looked at him with a smile and nodded. I was actually quite excited for this.

"Oh, Minion, do you mind attaching the red and blue wires on the camera to the monitors while I eat? The sooner we get this done, the sooner I see my baby."

He nodded and got to work. I watched him, eating my sandwich in the process. After a second or two, I sat down, slouching slightly. For some reason, I found that position ver comfortable. Especially since I found out about the pregnancy.

"Alright. That should do it." Minion suddenly said.

"Really?! Is it done?" I asked.

"Should be. I'll test it really quick."

I was practically bouncing in my chair. I couldn't hold back the excitement. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh Minion if this works." I say.

"Actually sir, it does." Minion said with a smile.

I squealed, literally. A loud, girlish squeal left my mouth. I didn't care though. I was too excited to care.

"Minion! Do the ultrasound!" I say.

"Okay, okay. You have to calm down first. Just relax." He replied. "And you might want to lay back a little more."

I reclined the chair back a bit. Not too much, just enough to see the monitors without breaking my neck. Minion came over and lifted my shirt. I honestly felt like I could breathe once it was up.

"Alright, this is going to be a little cold." Minion warned before pressing the camera against my belly.

He wasn't lying. It was pretty damn cold. I flinched a bit, but remembered what this was for. I was lucky it didn't take long for my body to adjust to the cold.

"Look sir, there it is." Minion stated, pointing to the monitor.

I smiled brightly. There, on the screen, was the growing fetus. I could clearly make out the head, body, arms, and legs. I could have sworn it wasn't real. This was the best thing I had ever seen.

"I think you're far enough to know the gender." Minion suddenly said.

"Tell me Minion! I want to know!" I reply eagerly.

He moved the camera around a bit before stopping. I looked at the screen as he examined it. As far as I could see, there was no testicles.

"Looks like you're having a girl." Minion said.

I just lost it then. I started crying tears of joy. I was looking directly at my baby girl.

"Oh Minion, can you believe this is happening?" I ask.

Minion powered down the monitors and detached the camera from them. He looked at me for a brief moment.

"I have to believe it now." He said, and started to clean up.

I wiped my eyes before looking back down at my bump. It was almost hard to believe I had a little baby girl in there.

"And if you want to carry out your new plan, you better get to work on building that new machine!" Minion yelled from the other side of the lair.

"Ah, yes! I should get, started on that!" I say and get up.

I made my way over to my working area. I whistled for a few brain bots to come and help me out. They got me the plans and a few heavy things I couldn't carry. I looked over the papers a couple times.

"I need to make something, scary. Something rather intimidating. Something like...that!" I say to myself.

I added a couple things onto my papers before starting on some blueprints. I was going to build a helmet that could control things, much like using telekinesis. It was going to be one of my most exciting plans yet! Especially since the last one didn't go so well.

"Let's see, I can't make it too heavy, but it has to be able to withstand father hard blows. I can't use plastic, but I can't use steel..."

"Hey sir, I've got the perfect spot to carry out your new plan!" Minion suddenly said, scaring me a bit.

"Oh, Minion you scared me...And where?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. We should carry out the plot in the middle of town." Minion replied.

I thought about it for a second. It would make sense for us to carry out an evil plot in the middle of town.

"Yes. I would need a new costume though. This one is a little tight."

"Of course sir. I'll start working on it right away."

I looked back at the blueprints, sketching out what I anted the helmet to look like. I already knew I wanted spikes on it. They made everything I wear look cool. Of corse, it needed the pacifier my parents gave me since it could help me move objects. Of corse, with every cool design, there are a few flaws. The power would only last for about an hour, so I would have to be very careful with how much I use it if I wanted an entire battle. I just had to calculate how long it would take.

"Let's see. Take that...Divide by four...aaaaaand. Shoot! I forgot to bring down the seven!" I said to myself.

I erased the whole problem and started over. This time, I divided wrong a couple times, so I had to restart. Again, and again, and again.

"This is it! This is the last time!" I say angrily.

I start off the problem and start dividing. I did all the steps and got an answer. Just to make sure, I went through to make sure I divided correctly. I did.

"And...OH MY GOD! ONLY SIX MINUTE USAGE EVERY ELEVEN MINUTES!" I yelled angrily and threw down my pencil.

I slumped in my chair, rather pissed. I crossed my arms and watched as a brain bot flew over to see what was wrong. To add to my other problems, this brain bot suddenly collapsed. It had blown a fuse. I let out a long, agitated yell.

"Could this day get any worse?" I ask myself.

I suddenly felt my stomach growl a bit. No, I didn't hear it, I felt it. I was petty hungry, so I didn't deny the fact that it was empty. I let out a quick sigh before getting up. As I pushed myself up off the chair, I rested a hand on my belly. I figured I would need to snack more frequently to keep the baby at a healthy weight. I just didn't realize it would be this often. I had eaten about an hour and a half ago. Usually I'm not hungry for another two hours or so.

"Don't make this a habit. I'm not one for snacking." I say to her before grabbing an apple from the fridge.

I took a bite of the fruit and headed back to my work station to work something out. Thee had to be a way I could use it more frequently. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"If I were to use the energy from the pacifier and something else...But what is small enough to fit into my helmet?" I asked myself as I sat down.

I took another bite of the apple before grabbing the pencil off the floor. I needed to figure this out soon, otherwise I might not have the helmet done in time.

"A battery? Maybe a few of those." I say and start doing some math again.

I suddenly started to feel that same feeling in my stomach. It was still growling. How though? I was literally eating.

"Minion!" I called out and waited.

As I waited, I placed my hand on my belly. I decided not to put the pencil down, since I was going to do work right after this.

"You called?" Minion said as he hurried over.

"Okay, so you see I'm eating this apple, right?"

"Yes. I can clearly see it. Why?"

"Why? Well, my stomach is still growling."

Minion looked at me a little confused, but eventually decided to examine it. He looked down toward my stomach, but suddenly started smiling. Brightly smiling. I gave him a look of concern.

"What?" I asked.

"Sir, I think she's moving." Minion replied.

"Who's moving?" I questioned.

He slowly walked over to me, moving my hand slightly. I watched as he placed a hand there to replace mine. His face lit up like never before.

"She is!" He said happily.

I was a bit confused. The child could move inside me? No, that's impossible.

"Minion, I'm telling you now, it's not her." I say.

"But it is. You are around that time. You'll be four months is about two weeks. This is usually the time you will start to feel movement." Minion explained.

I suddenly felt something push against the side of my stomach. It was pretty quick too. Just a simple...well...kick?

"Minion, what was that?" I asked.

"What's what?" He questioned.

I felt it again and quickly grabbed his hand, placing it where the feeling was coming from. It came again a couple times in a row.

"She's kicking." He practically squealed.

"Minion, wouldn't her movement be impossible? Such movement can cause damage to the internal organs."

"Look up the topic and read about it sir. I'm going to get back to work on your costume."

I watched as he left. I could tell he was still excited about this. Very excited. I was too. There was life inside me and it was moving.

"Your Uncle Minion is something else." I say, and give my tummy a little rub.

I feel her kick my hand a couple times, as if communicating with me. I smiled and took another quick bite of my apple. She started to move a bit more after I swallowed. Was she excited that I was eating?

"You know, I think you need a name." I suddenly say.

It was true. I hadn't come up with a name for my precious baby girl yet and I knew I would need to get one soon. It would help if I started calling her by her name while she was still inside me. She'll recognize it better.

"Rose? No. How about Lucy? Oh definitely not." I say. "Oh, Raven. Yeah. I like that one."

That was it. My little baby girl, Raven. She was already my world, and she wasn't even fully developed yet. I took another bite of my apple before starting to work on the math again. As I worked, she got more and more active. It was kind of soothing. Just knowing someone was there to help me when I felt stressed. In all honesty, I think my performance was better with her moving around. I can't say why though.

After a bit, I finished my apple, throwing away the core. I was lucky to have a trash can next to me. I really didn't feel like getting up. Not because I was lazy, but simply because Raven had stopped moving. Yes I enjoyed her movement, but after a bit, it really starts to hurt.

I let out a content sigh and gently rubbed my stomach. I almost felt relieved. I had finished doing my work and pretty much lulled a baby to sleep. Unfortunately, I was in a rather uncomfortable position. I was leaning forward against my blueprints, my belly kind of squished. Not too much though. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Sir, are you do-"

"Shhhh. You'll wake her." I whispered.

"Oh, sorry. Are you done with the blueprints?" Minion asked.

"Yeah. I'd move to give them to you, but I'm afraid I'll wake her up."

Minion and I both let out soft chuckles for a moment. This was turning out to be like a game. A rather fun game.

"Here, I'll take them and get started if you want." Minion offered.

"Go ahead, oh and can you hand me that brain bot? I've gotta fix him." I ask.

Minion nods and gives me a couple tools before grabbing the brain bot. I set him on my desk and carefully started to work. Minion grabbed the blueprints and left.

"Alright. Let's see what fuse blew." I whisper to myself.

I undid a few screws and lifted the top of the brain bot. Luckily, I found the problem. One of the wires had been damaged. An easy fix. I quickly grabbed my tools, and started working. After a bit, I got more into the swing and started moving around a bit. I would go from side to side, back and forth, even up and down. It wasn't until I felt a little kick that I realized what I was doing.

"Dammit." I say under my breath.

I knew she was awake now. I could feel her little movements. I sighed and just finished the job. It wasn't worth trying to get her back to sleep. Luckily, all I had to do was screw back on the dome.

"You know, I don't think I like this too much anymore." I tell myself. "Maybe I can find a way to get her to relax."

I powered on the brain bot and sat back down in my seat. Raven kicked my side a little bit, but eventually just started to move in general. It was almost as if she was uncomfortable. She really didn't have much room in there.

"Raven, won't you please stop moving?" I asked her.

She moved for another second or two before stopping. Then she went back at it. She wanted to play. I sighed. It was either I play with her, or she plays by herself.

"Alright. Just for a little bit though." I say.

I gently press down on one side of my belly. Then the opposite. I was trying to wear her out in a way. Oddly enough, I came to find out that whenever I would push, she would either kick or punch. She wasn't even five months old, yet she was already showing signs of intelligence.

"You're definitely going to be like me, aren't you smartie?" I asked her playfully.

I felt her shift a bit. I hated to say it, but I loved this child. I felt like she was a missing link I had needed for a long time. Maybe she was. Only time could tell me that though.


	4. Chapter 4

Left, right, left, right. Side to side, then on my back. I couldn't do it. There were no comfortable sleeping positions anymore. I couldn't sleep on my back, and the sides were uncomfortable. It was almost impossible for me to sleep.

"Why?" I ask myself, rolling over to my other side. "I just want some sleep."

It was quite obvious that sleep was not going to come. On top of my tossing and turning, Raven wouldn't stop kicking. This had been going on for almost two hours now.

"Raven please. Daddy wants to sleep." I beg.

Nothing. She just continued to play, kicking at me. Typical child I guess. I mean, she just wanted to have fun. Unfortunately, it's when I'm trying to sleep. I thought I would be use to all the movement at this point. Obviously not.

I rolled onto my back, pushing myself up a bit. Raven obviously thought this meant I was trying to play, and started trying to find where my hand was. I used the head of my bed as a little head rest, and relaxed a bit there. Once I felt comfortable, I placed both hands onto my swelling abdomen. Raven kicked and punched away and both hands with all her little might. I chuckled.

"You have a lot of energy. Mind giving some of it to me?" I joke.

Raven just shifted a bit. I wasn't going to move my hands and play with her. It was too late for that. I think it did confuse her as to why I wasn't paying though, since she kept hitting one of my hands, then shifting. I chuckled a couple times at this. A little cutie she was.

"No. It's not playtime." I tell her.

Still, she refused to calm down. Not that I can blame her either. She was just a happy, energetic child, so it was pretty normal for her to want to play all the time. This meant, I got a lot less sleep and work done. At the same time, if I wasn't working, I was sleeping. If I wasn't sleeping, I was working. If I wasn't doing either, I was eating. Oddly enough, I didn't eat as often as I thought I would. I ate, three meals a day, and a snack in between. Not a big snack though. Maybe an apple or some grapes at the most.

"Well, if you won't let me sleep, I'll start working." I told her.

She seemed to be okay with that, kicking me, near the ribs a bit. I smiled and heaved myself up. Getting up on my own was starting to get more difficult. Raven was getting bigger, and so was my belly.

"Oh geez. You better take a break on growing. I might not be able to even get up here soon." I tease, poking near the top of my swollen belly.

She hated it when I would poke at her. She hated it almost like she hated loud noises. Every time I try to use a saw or drill, she starts kicking up a storm, and moving a lot. Most of the time, it was an instant stomach ache.

I made my way to my working area. There, I saw my unfinished helmet. It was turning out fairly well. The spikes were on, along with the place to hold my old pacifier. I just needed a place for the batteries. I considered the inside a couple times, but there was a risk of my catching fire mid battle. I most certainly didn't want that.

"Alright. I'll put the headphones on you. Daddy's going to be working with the loud stuff again." I inform.

I grabbed a pair of headphones from nearby before grabbing a small MP3 player. I had put a few songs on there that Raven seemed to like, so most of the time while I would work, she would listen to music.

"Alright. On they go." I playfully say, and place the headphones on my tummy.

Raven starts to slow her movements, but doesn't stop them. She knows what's coming, and she likes it. I pressed play on the MP3 player, and turn up the volume. She starts to relax more, but still moved. Not a lot, but not little enough to let me sleep. It was somewhere in between.

Once I knew she felt relaxed, I grab the helmet and start examining. At this point, the batteries would have to go on the inside. Maybe I could make this thing fireproof somehow. I grabbed a few batteries and started getting to work. I connected the wires to the battery, watching as the pacifier lit up. I then took them off and started to work a little more on that. I didn't want to drain the batteries of their power too quickly. Only when I needed to use them is when I would use them. I had three of every battery aligning the inside of the helmet, which should be enough power to last me about five to six hours.

I felt a little kick, which seemed to bring me back to reality. I looked down and saw that the MP3 player had fallen to the ground, detaching from the headphones. I bent over to get it, but had a little trouble. It took a few minutes for me to grab the device and stand back up.

"Daddy won't be able to do that much longer, will he?" I asked her, plugging the music back in.

She didn't seem to care. She just wanted her music. I smiled and went back to work. I had a lot of work to do. My big presentation was in about a week. That was almost four weeks after I had started the blueprints. Yes, that also meant I was four months pregnant now.

"If I were to move this to the center, and drill a hole, would that increase power?" I asked myself.

I did a few calculations, and found out it wouldn't increase power. It would stay the same, but it would be more stable and less likely to glitch. I took that to my advantage. I looked around for a power drill, finding it on a shelf nearby. I quickly grabbed it and headed back to the helmet. I found the center and started drilling. It was a very loud process.

"Hurry up." I demanded the tool.

Even though I had Raven listening to music, she could still hear the loud noises. Most of the time, it would take a minute or two, while other times it took a few second. One thing she hated the most though, was the drill. It didn't take long for her to freak out once she knew what tool I was using.

"Come on. Come on." I add.

Too late. Raven had already gotten scared. She kicked at the headphones and moved around. It kind of felt like she was trying to hide. I quickly finished drilling before giving her my attention. I removed the headphones, making sure the music was off before setting them down.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here." I tell her softly. "I will never let anything hurt you."

She pressed her body against the side of my belly. I gently place a hand there. It almost felt like she snuggled up to it, but I know that's not the case. She was afraid.

"See? I'm always right here. There's nothing to fear." I tell her.

Using my other hand, I gently press on a couple spots close to her. She responds by giving me a few little punches. She was slowly starting to calm down.

"There you go." I whisper.

By now, she was pretty relaxed. Almost completely still actually. I took this to my advantage and headed back to my room. I walked rather slowly, trying to soothe her a little more. She seemed to like what I was doing and settled down. It actually worked. One of my plans worked.

I yawned as I opened the door to my room. I was exhausted. It had been a long day, of work and play. I slowly got onto the bed, laying on my side. I grabbed a pillow and gently replaced my hand with it. Raven was so relaxed. Now it was my turn. I carefully shifted myself to a more comfortable position before closing my eyes and slowly drifting off.

I slept for the rest of the night. I hadn't slept that good in about a week. It was a relief that I got to sleep that well. I needed all the energy I could get to finish my evil plan. I was quite lucky Minion had offered to help me with the helmet, since I really needed to work on other things.

"Minion! What's for breakfast?!" I shouted as I exited my room.

"Bacon and pancakes!" Minion replied.

I smiled brightly and headed toward the kitchen. For some reason, I felt super happy. Like, unusually happy for seven in the morning. I wasn't complaining though. I was well rested and about to have a full belly. I had every reason to be happy.

"Ah Minion, I haven't felt this happy in a long time." I say as I grab a plate.

"That's good! I really like it when you're happy." Minion replied. "One or two pancakes?"

"Two. One for me and one for Raven." I reply.

Minion smiled and flipped one pancake onto my plate. I watched for a second before noticing the bacon on a plate nearby. I happily grabbed a few pieces, taking an extra to snack on while I waited.

Bow bow!

I looked down, seeing a few of my brain bots had come to greet me. I gently patted them with my free hand, carefully holding my plate with the other.

"Well good morning to you too." I say.

"Here you are sir." Minion informed, flipping the second pancake onto my plate. "The essentials are at the table."

I smiled and started to head toward our little table, but suddenly stopped. I could feel something pressing against my belly.

Bow bow!

I chuckled a little and looked to my side. One of my brain bots seemed to be interested in my rounded stomach. He gently nudged it, waited, then nudged again. Soon enough, the others joined in. They each nudged at a different time, making it almost feel like the were poking me. It was rather odd. I just stood there holding my plate.

"It's alright brain bots. Daddy's fine." I say, and give my belly a little rub.

They barked a couple times before letting me go to my chair. I wasn't too surprised when they followed me. They were already very curious. I could only imagine what they were thinking at that moment.

"Oh, and I have a surprise for you," Minion started, "but you have to finish your breakfast before I show you."

"Ugh. Minion, you know I hate it when you do stuff like that." I reply, grabbing the syrup and pouring some onto my pancakes.

"But it will be worth the wait."

I chuckled and bit before digging in. I was so lucky Minion knew how to cook so well. It was a blessing and a curse. Sometimes, I even forget it's Minion who made the food!

Bow bow! Bow bow! Bow bow!

All three brain bots tried to sit on my lap, almost fighting for the position. I laughed and continued to eat, that is, until I felt force hit my belly. I quickly looked at the robots.

"Bad!" I yell.

They all make a whimpering sound before coming closer. They nuzzled my face, hand, and chest. That was their way of apologizing. Of corse, I was in too good of a mood to stay mad at them. I gently patted their heads and continued to eat.

"You know sir, you still have to prepare for Raven." Minion suddenly said.

I looked at him, my mouth full of pancake.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you don't have a crib for her. Nor do you have toys, bottles, or pacifiers."

He did prove a point. I had none of those. I was so busy working on my evil plan that I forgot to prepare for my own child!

"Well, I'll start working on those after breakfast. Maybe I can get the brain bots to help me." I said.

"I'll help out. It's probably getting hard for you to bend over." Minion offered.

"Yeah. She's getting pretty big. Five more months Minion. Just five more."

I smiled and let one of my hand fall to my stomach. Raven was just starting to wake up, which made me happier.

"Minion! She's moving!" I say.

This was his favorite part of the day. He loved feeling her move around, especially when she kicked him. It just made his day. I was never too sure why. As usual, he hurried over, placing a hand over my belly. His face lit up when he felt her moving.

"Code: OhsweetJesusthishadtobethebestthingever!" Minion happily said.

I laughed a bit and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"You are something else. You know that?" I joke, and take a bite.

Bacon was probably one of Raven's favorite foods. She would always kick when I ate it - and I mean kick. It almost felt like she would throw temper tantrums, but I could tell it was excitement.

"I can't wait for her to be born. She's going to be the cutest thing." Minion whispered.

"That she will. My little girl is going to be beautiful." I add, finishing up my food.

"She kicked!" Minion squealed.

"I know. I can feel everything she does in there." I reply. "She's actually got the hiccups right now."

Minion's face lit up, literally. He was so attached to this child, that anything she did was like heaven to him.

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"I can feel her slightly jumping, but you can only feel her kicks. It's very complicated." I explain.

"It is true. I can only feel her little kicks." He said with a smile.

I let him play around with her for a little while longer. I noticed he would be in a better mood of I let him play with her at some point in the morning or throughout the day. I figured I would need him that way, since we would be working on the battle plans today.

"Oh, what was that surprise you were going to show me?" I suddenly asked.

"Oh yeah! Here, I'll take your plate. Head to your working station, but do not move the red sheet." Minion replied, and grabbed my empty plate.

Definitely happy! Minion and I were both is rather great moods this morning. How I wish this could be every morning. Of corse, being in such a good mood would ruin my evil reputation, so I knew I couldn't be this happy all the time.

"Oh, and one more thing before you see the surprise. Don't let the brain bots follow you." Minion said.

I smiled and headed toward the working area. As I walked, I took a good look around the lair. It was so dark. The only thing keeping it lit were the lights from the ceiling. There weren't too many of them either. Just the way I liked it.

"There's no place like evil lair." I say to myself. "Hurry up Minion! I'm eager to see my surprise!"

"Coming sir!" I hear Minion yell.

His feet made a clinging noise as he ran. I always found it quite amusing, but at the same time, I created the robot body for him.

"Alright, are you ready for this?" Minion asked after he caught up.

"Of corse! You know I love surprises! I just hate waiting for them." I reply, letting out a little chuckle.

Minion hurried over to a rather large red sheet. It was covering something. My evil eyes awaited to see what was underneath, but at the same time, I wanted to see if I could figure it out for myself.

"Wait, I want to see something." I said and rush over.

Minion eagerly watched as I played around with whatever was underneath. I tapped at it a couple times. It was something metal.

"Minion! Is it what I think it is?" I ask with a smile.

"You bet!" He replied, and removed the sheet. "The death ray! Of corse it isn't finished yet, but it's pretty close!"

I smiled and further examined it. This had to be the best thing ever right now. Another one of my evil plans was almost complete. It couldn't fail either.

"Perhaps you can work on it when you've completed this plan." Minion suggested.

"Yeah. I guess I could. Maybe I can work on it while we work today." I replied. "You'll just have you take notes instead of me."

"A devilish idea sir." Minion complimented.

I smiled and bowed a bit. I always did that when I had good ideas. In a way, it was like taking pride in them.

"Now, let's get strait to work. I don't care if I'm still in my pajamas!" I yelled, and grabbed a wrench from nearby.

Minion didn't try to stop me. He just went along with it, grabbing paper and some writing utensils. Of corse, we went strait to work.

"Alright Minion. I want to present myself in a more, eerie way. Make sure the city is dark and that the brain bots are ready to take action." I informed Minion.

I could hear him writing everything down for me as I spoke. Idea after idea. Crossing out the never minds. In all honesty, I think he was working harder than I was.

"Oh, and above all, make sure that my costume is ready. Presentation is the most important part." I say.

"Yes sir!" Minion replies.

We then reviewed the plan a little bit. He told me everything that would happen to make sure it would work out. It sounded pretty good to me.

"That's a wrap!" I finally yell. "I'll work on the death ray a little more tomorrow."

"Want to check out your new costume sir?" Minion asked.

I smiled brightly and hopped down from the death ray. I was quite excited to see this new costume since it's suppose to be pretty terrifying. I was just taking Minion's word for it though. I couldn't confirm anything myself.

"I hope it still fits around you. You've gotten bigger since our last measurement." Minion said.

"Oh I know. I can't control that though." I chuckled.

We both got a good laugh out of that. Oddly enough, we haven't laughed as much anymore. It was like our worlds were separating. Our bond was slowly being torn.

"Well, either way, I'm sure you'll love it. You always do love the new capes and such."

"Right you are Minion!" I say, catching my breath after all that laughing.

Let me tell you. That new outfit blew my mind. The cape's length and collar size was terrifying, and the detail on the outfit itself. Absolutely horrifying. It was perfect for my next plan. Absolutely perfect. I knew now that this next plan would work. Thee was no mistake about that one. I would finally defeat Metro Man and Metrocity would be mine.


End file.
